The Love Enemy
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Update via wordpress NOW !


The love enemy.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

"AWW!"

Yesung meringis memegangi lututnya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Untuk ukuran anak muda yang masih manja kepada ibunya, Yesung tergolong anak yang cengeng. Ia namja. Jelas. Tapi status 'anak mami' begitu melekat dijiwanya.

Sebuah tangan terulur didepan wajahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, jangan berlari-lari."

Yesung mendongak. Matanya berkilat tajam memandang Kyuhyun –yang mengulurkan tangannya- didepannya.

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang menggangguku dan aku ingin menghindar darimu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Namja tampan itu kemudian berjongkok didepan Yesung. "Astaga, jujurnya Yesungku ini." Tangan kekarnya mencubit pipi kanan Yesung. "Aku jadi semakin sayang padamu." Sekarang tangan itu merambat keatas mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Ish! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya dari Yesung.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Iya. Aku juga menyayangimu sweety."

"Ck!" Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. "Dasar tuli!" Yesung merengut sembari mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. "Puas sudah membuat kakiku terluka, hah?!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Ku gendong ya?"

"Ha?"

"Kakimu sakit. Dan karena aku kan? Sini, biar aku membawamu ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak sudi bersentuhan denganmu! Sana pergi!" Yesung mengibaskan tangannya seperti tanda mengusir.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Yesung."

Setelah itu pemuda tampan bermarga Cho itu bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ish! Tidak bertangung jawab! Kenapa dia tidak memaksaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berjalan dengan baik keruang kesehatan?! Dasar kejam!"

Dia yang mengusir Kyuhyun kan? Jadi sekarang siapa yang salah disini?

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

KRINGGG!

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Puluhan pasang kaki berlarian keluar kelas. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda manis bermata sipit bernama Yesung. Dirinya terus melamun sembari mengusap lututnya yang masih nyeri.

"Dasar! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Siapa?"

Yesung terlonjak. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Mendapati pemuda tampan bersurai brunutte tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Ia membuang wajah. Tidak membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Oh please, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak muncul dihadapanku?"

Kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menarik kursi didepan Yesung dan duduk menghadap pemuda manis itu.

"Absolutely can't. Memang kenapa jika aku ada didekatmu?"

"Ck! Kau membuat moodku menjadi turun, tahu?!" Yesung mendelik. Kyuhyun menggeleng santai. "Ish! Percuma dengan otak jeniusmu jika hanya dengan bahasa manusia saja kau tidak mengerti!"

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan mengerti karena aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan manusia, melainkan.…bidadari."

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dipipi kanan Yesung. Mata sipit pemuda manis itu melebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ahh! Kurasa siang ini begitu cerah!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Ia bangkit dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menghirup udara. Seakan berhasil mencium pipi Yesung adalah energi baru baginya.

"Baiklah, aku kembali kekelas ya! Bye sweety!"

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi. Dan dimenit berikutnya Yesung baru tersadar dari pasca keterkejutannya.

"YAK! DASAR SETAN KURANG AJAR!"

Pipi namja manis itu memerah sempurna. Ia marah atau…..merona?

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Kota Seoul tengah diguyur hujan deras. Sebenarnya sekolah sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu. Hanya saja bagi anak mami yang terlampau manja –Yesung- yang belum dijemput oleh sang supir, lebih memilih untuk menunggu. Tidak berniat untuk menaiki angkutan umum diluar sana. Nyalinya hanya sebatas biji jagung untuk berkelana sendiri diluar.

"Are you still here?"

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsinya.

Yesung mendongak. Mata sipitnya menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh maskulin tengah bersandar didepan bibir pintu kelasnya.

"Are you blind? Jelas-jelas aku masih duduk dengan manis disini." Jawab Yesung dengan nada ketus. Pemuda manis itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memainkannya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan diri dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Menunggu dijemput?"

Tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung diam. Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang sedang ditujukan padanya.

SREET!

Ponsel Yesung dirampas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Ponselku!" Yesung berteriak. Tangan mungilnya mencoba untuk meraih ponsel itu. Namun dengan gesit Kyuhyun menghindar.

Dengan lihai Kyuhyun mengutak-atik ponsel Yesung. Dan didetik berikutnya ia berhasil mendial nomor seseorang.

"Yoboseo! Ah… ne aku Cho Kyuhyun… Yesung akan pulang bersamaku hari ini Ahjumma. Tenang saja. Ia akan ku antar sampai rumah dengan selamat….ne…annyeong~"

KLIK!

Sambungan terputus.

Yesung menggeram. Kyuhyun baru saja menelepon ibunya. Dan apa? Namja itu akan mengantar dirinya pulang? Oh ayolah, kekesalannya sedang berada diujung tanduk karena ulah Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ia harus pulang dengan pria iblis itu?! What the hell!

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

"Ayolah, hurry up!"

Suara bass yang ada diujung lorong berteriak. Yesung dengan malas menyeret langkahnya.

"Are you insane? Benar-benar tidak waras! Kau mau aku jatuh sakit, eoh? Diluar masih hujan! Dan kau mengajakku pulang dengan motormu itu? Astaga Ya Tuhan. Kau tinggalkan dimana otak jeniusmu itu, ha?" Yesung balas berteriak tak kalah kencang dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Lucu sekali memang memancing pemuda cantik yang mudah tersulut emosi itu.

"Kau hanya akan flu sebentar. Jangan manja begitu. Dasar bayi monster!"

"Yak dasar paman jerawat batu! Flu tetap saja sakit! Cih! Mudah sekali kau berbicara!"

Kyuhyun dengan gerak lambat menghampiri Yesung. Sembari berjalan tangannya melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Ketika sampai didepan Yesung ia menyampirkan jaket itu ketubuh Yesung.

"Yang jelas disini yang akan pertama sakit adalah aku."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya dengan bingung.

"Kau memberikan jaketmu?"

"Aku penjahat yang bertanggung jawabkan? Aku mengajakmu hujan-hujanan tetapi dengan mengorbankan diriku terlebih dahulu. Bukankah ini terlihat romantis?" Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Yesung sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bibir penuh pemuda tampan itu mendekati telinga Yesung. "Wanna give me a kiss?" Tambahnya.

Yesung melongo. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti wanita yang tengah digoda.

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa membawa motor ditengah guyuran hujan seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung sembari mengeratkan jaket Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit lucu karena terpaan air yang jatuh. Suara pemuda manis itu sedikit meninggi karena frekuensi bunyi hujan yang cukup keras.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Matamu akan buram melihat jalanan. Kau tidak takut itu? Kalau kau membawa motor seorang diri terserah. Tetapi sekarang kau membawa diriku. Raga dan jiwaku. Jika terjadi sesuatu aku bersumpah akan mengganggumu seumur hidup!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Diacaknya rambut Yesung sebentar. Kemudian tangannya mencubit pipi Yesung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lebih memilih melakukan sesuatu jika hasilnya kau akan menggangguku. Hahaha!"

"Dasar gila!"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun semakin bahagia. Dicubit kecil ujung bibir Yesung.

"Kau manis sekali."

BLUSH~

Jika persepsi tentang hujan adalah basah dan dingin tetapi untuk wajah Yesung justru suasana ini membuatnya panas dan gerah!

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

"Eratkan tanganmu dipinggangku. Kau bisa jatuh jika hanya bertumpu pada bahuku." Titah Kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng. Dan Kyuhyun mampu melihat gerakan Yesung dari pantulan kaca spion motornya. "Sekarang kau sendiri kan yang ingin mencelakakan diri?"

"Berarti aku harus memelukmu?"

"Ya, tapi memeluk dalam artian melindungi diri. Apa susahnya sih?" Kyuhyun mulai geram. Diraihnya kedua tangan Yesung dan dilingkarkan kepinggangnya. Kekesalannya tadi langsung sirna ketika menyadari bahwa ukuran tangan Yesung benar-benar mungil.

Yesung diam-diam tersipu. Ia menyadari bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun cukup hangat baginya.

"Sudah siap kan?"

"Iya. Yasudah nyalakan mesinnya dan cepat antar aku pulang. Aku sudah kedinginan."

"Baik tuan putri."

Dan didetik berikutnya motor Kyuhyun melesat pergi. Kecepatannya membuat Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Tadi dia menolak kan?

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

Laju motor Kyuhyun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah bernuansa Eropa klasik. Seorang penjaga membukakan gerbang besar untuk mereka. Kyuhyun melajukan lagi motornya untuk masuk. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan beranda. Keduanya turun. Dengan mengigil Yesung menghampiri pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyibak poni Yesung. Wajah putih mulus Yesung tampak sedikit pucat. Bibirnya cukup membiru dan bergetar. Tapi tidak jauh dengan keadaan pria tampan itu. Dia juga sama mengigilnya dengan Yesung.

"Apanya? Ini semua karena ulahmu!"

"Iya-iya… maaf ya."

Kyuhyun menggosok telapak tangannya dan penempelkannya dipipi Yesung. Membuat sebuah friksi hangat membelenggu pipi cubby itu. Membuat warna pucatnya berganti dengan warna merah muda yang sangat manis.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya.

Wanita itu awalnya diam saja melihat pemandangan didepannya. Namun tak lama dari itu sebuah senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kau Kyuhyun?" Dirinya membuka suara.

"Ah, Ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun mengalihkan dirinya dari Yesung. Ia membungkukkan tubuh memberi salam kepada wanita itu.

"Aku Leeteuk. Ibu Yesung."

"Ya, salam kenal."

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengantar Yesung pulang. Supir kami sedang sakit, awalnya aku ingin menyuruh suamiku untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi karena kebaikan hatimu kau yang mengantarnya pulang. Sekali lagi terimakasih Kyu."

Leeteuk mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Sementara Yesung hanya mampu memandang keduanya dengan bingung.

Ibunya yang cerewet dan tukang marah pada orang lain bisa seramah itu? Pada Kyuhyun?

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

"Umma tak suka dengan sikapmu tadi!"

Celetuk Leeteuk dengan ketus sembari menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk untuk putra tunggalnya.

Yesung menghela nafas. Kini mereka berdua tengah berada diruang makan. Yesung tengah duduk manis dikursi. Sementara Leeteuk tengah berdiri disisi Yesung sembari menyiapkan makan malam untuk anaknya dan suaminya yang belum pulang.

"Kenapa? Kyuhyun itu menyebalkan!"

"Untuk orang yang sudah rela mengantarmu pulang ditengah hujan deras?" Balas Leeteuk cepat. Yesung terdiam. Namun hatinya dongkol setengah mati. Anaknya dia kan bukan Kyuhyun?

"Umma tak tahu apa-apa!"

"Kau yang tak tahu umma!"

"Dia itu pintar menggoda!"

"Mengambil hati ummamu yang galak ini? Kau pikir mudah? Harusnya kau tahu itu!"

"Dia hanya ingin mencari muka!"

"Sampai menggigil begitu kau bilang mencari muka?!"

"Dia tak sebaik yang umma duga!"

"Lalu dengan jaket yang ia pinjamkan padamu?"

"ARGH! Umma cukup!"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut semakin benar-benar kesal mengajak ibunya bersilat lidah.

Leeteuk meletakkan mangkuk nasinya diatas meja. Kedua tangannya kini memegang kedua bahu Yesung. Memutarnya untuk menghadap padanya.

"Dengar umma Kim Yesung." Suara Leeteuk melunak. Yesung menengadah untuk menatap wajah ibunya. "Umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap begini pada seseorang kan?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada memberi pengertian kepada sang anak. Yesung mengangguk lemah.

"Sikapmu tadi cukup kasar sayang. Dia sudah baik. Tetapi kenapa kau justu mengusirnya dengan membentak-bentak seperti tadi? Apa kau tidak kasihan, hm? Kenapa umma membelanya, karena dia sudah mengantarkan permata umma dengan selamat sampai rumah. Kebaikan umma padanya hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih. Kau mengerti kan?" Leeteuk membawa tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya ketubuh Leeteuk. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diperut sang ibu. Dan tangan halus wanita paruh baya itu mengusap surai lembut Yesung.

"Maafkan Sungie umma." Lirih Yesung. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Inilah sisi imut seorang Kim Yesung jika tengah dilanda rasa manja.

"Kau bayi umma sampai kapanpun. Umma tidak bisa marah padamu." Leeteuk mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung. Dan mengelusnya sekali lagi. "Sekarang makan, ne? Kau lapar kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Appa?"

"Appa pulang terlambat hari ini. Tadi siang dia sudah menelepon umma."

"Baiklah, kajja kita makan!"

Dan suasana ruang makan itu kian menghangat berkat keharmonisan sepasang anak dengan ibunya.

.

.

++Kyusung++

.

.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang hari ini?" Donghae –teman Kyuhyun- meletakkan segelas coklat hangat diatas meja. Didepan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bilang kan tadi?"

"Kalian terlihat manis." Tambahnya. Kini ia duduk disofa bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Jongwoon." Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari memainkan gelasnya. Pandangannya menatap genangan coklat didalam gelas itu. Namun pikirannya menerawang jauh.

"Adikmu sudah lama meninggal Kyu."

"Ya, dan aku menemukan sosok Jongwoon yang manja didalam diri Yesung. Mereka sama. Wajah mereka mirip. Sifat dan tingkah mereka juga sama."

"Tetap saja ada yang berbeda."

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menemukan perbedaan itu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya disandaran sofa. "Aku benar-benar menyayanginya Hae."

"Kau harus mencari tahu Kyu, dalam artian apa kau menyayanginya. Jika pada Jongwoon jelas karena kalian adalah saudara. Sebagai Hyung ke Dongsaengnya. Tetapi pada Yesung. Apa tetap rasa sayang yang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau merasakan apa padanya?"

"Aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya. Menjaga dan melindunginya. Membuatnya tersenyum. Melihat tingkah manjanya. Atau hanya untuk melihatnya mengomel tidak jelas padaku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, sejauh ini hanya itu."

"Kuharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada akhirnya."

"Hei, aku tak mengerti dengan ucapanmu ikan. Apa maksudmu?"

'Semoga tidak akan ada yang tersakiti Kyu.' Donghae bergumam dalam hati sembari menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

++Kyusung++

TBC or END?

Review please~


End file.
